


Silver Screens Won't Show Us Here

by raendown



Series: KakaYama Week 2017 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Smutty goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: For the tumblr prompt "date night"





	Silver Screens Won't Show Us Here

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration between me and SyndellWins. Her incredible art can be found at the bottom of the fic!

No matter how much exasperation Yamato put in to his pointed sigh, Kakashi really hadn’t meant to run in to him here. When his kohai had said he couldn’t go to the bar with him tonight and asked him for some time to be by himself, Kakashi really had meant to honor that request. He’d even accepted Genma’s invitation to go see a movie with him and Raidou because he hadn’t felt like being alone. There was no way he could have known that Yamato would be here – accompanied by a woman that he was pretty sure worked in the archives in the Hokage Tower. 

“Ah, Tenzou, fancy seeing you here,” Kakashi said with false cheer, scratching the back of his head.

“It’s Yamato,” the younger man growled. “Don’t call me that in public, senpai! What are you doing here?” 

He pointed innocently at the poster displayed on the wall next to them. “Ah, seeing a movie? That is what one does in a theatre, yes?” 

The look on Yamato’s face said that his kohai clearly didn’t believe him. Which was unfair, he thought. He could trick Yamato any other day and get away with it but the one time he was innocent is the one time he gets all the suspicion. Just his luck. 

The woman unwinding her arm from around Yamato’s was looking at him with barely concealed interest. Her hair was pulled up in to a riotous nest of curls atop her head, cascading down one shoulder in a rippling waterfall of shiny blonde locks. Her top was a little too low-cut to be called decent and her lipstick a little too red. She was pursing her lips and tilting her head, squinting at him with a thoughtful expression. He could admit she was beautiful, even if she wasn’t the type of woman he thought Yamato would go for. He wished she would stop looking at him. He felt as if he were being judged and he wasn’t sure what for. It wasn’t a nice feeling. 

“I’m sure you’re here to _see a movie_. All on your own.” Yamato crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. He was dressed in the same uniform that he usually wore but his faceplate was missing. It made him look younger and it was strangely distracting. 

“I’m not on my own!” Kakashi protested. “Well I am now. But I won’t be soon.” His own words made him frown. He sounded more nervous than he should. He was, after all, entirely innocent this time. It was strange that he had no idea how to act when he wasn’t trying to trick someone or fool them with a silly excuse. He supposed maybe he should try to be more honest sometimes. Just to get used to it again. It would certainly avoid situations like these. 

The awkwardness of the moment was made even worse when Might Gai suddenly appeared strolling around the corner, wide shining grin already in place and blinding whichever poor passersby were stupid enough to look at it up close. The green-clad man held up both arms and yelled out to them. 

“Kakashi! Yamato!” Gai boomed. “How wonderful to see you both here!” He came over and clapped them both on the shoulder with a bit more force than was necessary. Gai’s enthusiasm sometimes ran the risk of injury.

“Hello Gai,” Yamato greeted him politely. 

Gai beamed and offered them a thumbs up. “Good evening my friend! Here to see a movie?”

“That _is_ what one does in a theatre, yes?” Kakashi mumbled for the second time. 

“Always so _cool_ Kakashi! But that’s my eternal rival; always acting hip.” Gai winked. “But I won’t keep you from your date! Congratulations Kakashi! You finally asked him out!”

Kakashi spluttered and choked on air, waving his hands frantically to try and signal for Gai to _shut the hell up_. Gai seemed confused and Yamato looked absolutely flabbergasted. The woman beside his kohai raised both eyebrows and smirked a little, hiding it behind her hand. Yamato looked back and forth between a mortified Kakashi and a slightly puzzled Green Beast. 

“What do you mean? He finally asked who out?” Yamato asked. 

“Why, you of course!” Gai said. “Are you not here on a most youthful date with my eternal rival?” 

“GAI!” Kakashi finally burst out. “He’s on a date with _her_!” He gestured wildly at the smirking woman. 

“Oh. I thought you had finally asked him out. You said you wanted to – ”

“ _Could you shut up!?_ ” 

Honestly Kakashi could not have been more embarrassed than if he had suddenly found himself naked in public. Yamato slowly turned to look at him with wide eyes as his date turned away to giggle quietly. Gai seemed to finally realize he had said too much and clapped both hands over his mouth in an exaggerated expression of horror. 

“S-senpai?”

“Nope!” This was not a conversation he was having right now. Or ever. Kakashi turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direction. Genma and Raidou could watch the movie without him because there was no way he was sticking around to experience the rest of that debacle. Gai and his big mouth! His friend was usually so good at keeping Kakashi’s secrets, but when he thought Kakashi was getting something he had desired for a long time now of course he was going to get excited. And an excited Gai was a loud Gai. The whole village knew that much. 

He left through a little used side door and made his way through the alley that ran behind the theatre, not wanted to run in to anyone. He was quickly drawing up plans to disappear in to his apartment and never show his face in the village again. Or maybe he could convince Tsunade to send him on a long-term mission that would keep him away from home for at least a couple of years. Enough time for Yamato to forget that he existed. Except Yamato had a really good memory, especially for faces. 

He was so screwed. 

When he heard his name being called Kakashi ducked his head and walked faster, hurrying around a couple of sharp corners in the hope that he could lose his pursuer. No such luck was to be had, however. Yamato caught up to him three blocks from where they had separated, cutting through another alley he had hoped the younger man wouldn’t find him in. 

“Senpai, wait! Kakashi!” A hand grabbed his arm but he didn’t turn around. He did stop walking, stubbornly keeping his eyes facing forward and studying the red bricks on the walls hemming them in. There was a stack of boxes at the other end of the dark corridor, blocking the view of anyone looking in. That wasn’t good, he decided. If Yamato wanted to get violent how many people would believe he hadn’t really brought it upon himself? “Kakashi?”

“Go back to your date Tenzou,” he said. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Gai said you’ve been wanting to ask me on a date for a long time.”

“What part of ‘I don’t want to talk about it’ did you mishear?”

Yamato pulled at his arm, trying to get him to turn around, but he yanked himself out of that grasp instead. His friend sighed and said quietly, “Please just tell me if it’s true or not.”

Kakashi paused. While he had, indeed, had feelings for Yamato for quite some time now, he had never intended to actually do anything about it. Yes, he had the desire to date the younger man, to hold him as they woke up together in the morning and touch him as they lay together at night. But he had no intention of asking for those things. No matter what the rumors said he wasn’t a masochist. Being rejected didn’t really sound like a lot of fun. 

He knew his friend, though, and he knew that if he didn’t answer now he would be hounded until he did later. Feeling defeated and incredibly exposed, he nodded without saying a word. The hand that had gripped him before came back, resting gently on his shoulder. 

“I feel the same, you know.”

It took a moment for the meaning of that to register. When it did he whipped around, looking at his friend in shock. 

“What?” he demanded. Yamato chuckled. 

“I said I feel the same. I like you senpai. Really like you.” 

Kakashi gaped at him. “Were you not just on a date with a woman? What about…her?” He reached for her name only to realize he didn’t know it. If he had ever been introduced to her he didn’t remember. It didn’t appear to matter anyway.

“Ah, she’s not really my girlfriend,” Yamato was saying, smiling shyly. “She, uh, this is a little embarrassing. She also has feelings for someone that doesn’t know. She was crying when I went down to drop off some files a few weeks ago and we chatted about it. We’ve been hanging out and spending time together to make ourselves feel better. Pity dates for each other, you know?”

“So you...” He paused and shifted his weight a bit. “You have feelings for me? And you’re…not dating anyone right now?” Yamato nodded. Kakashi felt a little bit like he might float away, his chest felt so light. It made him giddy and restored his usual confidence to him. Enough so that he leaned in to his friend and leered. “So you wouldn’t say no if I wanted to kiss you right now?”

Watching Yamato’s throat bob as he swallowed was satisfying. Hearing him croak out, “No, I wouldn’t.” was even more so. 

Kakashi was grinning as he corralled the younger man against the wall and leaned in, stopping when he was less than an inch away. He relished in the hitch of Yamato’s breath.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” he murmured before closing that small gap. They both groaned in to it, more from the relief of getting something you’ve been waiting for rather than overwhelming pleasure. Kakashi’s mask was a cottony, unwelcome barrier between them, ruining what could be so much better. He growled and reached up to pull it off before trying again. Yamato groaned again and Kakashi felt inclined to agree. This was much better. Yamato’s lips were smooth and warm, and they fit so nicely against his own. It took a little time to find a rhythm together, soft kisses quickly heating up in to sharp nips and flickering tongues.

Kakashi shuffled forward a little more, his hands coming up to cup Yamato’s face while he pressed their chests together. Yamato’s hands settled on his chest, sliding around his ribs and down to take a hold of his hips. He felt himself being pulled in impossibly closer and he smiled in to their kiss. The idea that Yamato wanted this just as much as him was incredible. 

He grumbled when the younger man broke them apart, turned his head and panting for air a little. He protested by moving his mouth to bite gently at a tanned neck. Yamato arched against him and one of the hands on his waist instead reached up to grip his hair, knocking his headband askew. With a tiny shake of his head it fell to the ground with a muffled _tink_. 

“Ah, sempai! Wait!” Yamato gasped when Kakashi bit him again. “If you keep doing that I’m gonna…”

“Get aroused?” Kakashi said, bringing his hips forward. “I think you’re already there. It’s okay though. Me too, see?” His movements rubbed their erections together through the fabric of their pants. His kohai shuddered and clutched him tighter, whispering his name. Kakashi nibbled along his collarbone and suckled a hickey on a spot just above the collar of his vest. “Fuck Tenzou,” he whispered.

Yamato squirmed under his ministrations, protesting, “We – _ah_ – we can’t do this here!” 

“I can’t wait,” Kakashi admitted. Only minutes ago he’d been embarrassed and unhappy, angry that his secret had been revealed to the one who he held such feelings for. Now all he could feel was hot arousal pumping through his veins, clouding his mind to all thoughts except for how badly he wanted to feel this man’s bare skin against his own. 

He drew his hands down Yamato’s chest, tickling his sides before reaching around to cup his ass. He massaged both cheeks, almost incidentally grinding them against each other. Any further protests were swallowed as he took his friend’s mouth in another heated kiss, drawing him in to a dance of tongues that left them both desperate to mirror that thrust-and-give with other parts of their bodies. 

When he let go of Yamato’s ass the younger man continued to grind up against him a couple of times, chasing the edge of feeling it was giving him. Kakashi stopped him by reaching both hands for the waistband of his pants. He had his own undone and pulled Yamato’s down far enough for an impressive erection to spring free before his brain saw fit to remind him of a rather important detail. He swore viciously even as he wrapped a hand around Yamato’s length, tugging at him with long, steady strokes. 

“Fuckfuckfuck I don’t have any _fucking lube_ ,” he growled. Yamato jerked and tried not to cry out as he was stroked again in just the right way. 

“ _Hnng_ – pocket! Left pocket! Oh, do that again!” His attempts at coherent sentences broke down before they could even properly start. Intrigued, Kakashi used his unoccupied hand to reach in to the pocket just barely clinging to Yamato’s hip. It wasn’t actual lube that he pulled out, just a standard medicated ointment that most shinobi carried for minor injuries. His kohai must have been restocking his first aid supplies. He was grateful for that because he knew from experience that this stuff worked wonders as lube when there was nothing else available. 

It was difficult to unscrew the lid with one hand, especially since he didn’t want to stop the motions of his other one. Not wanting to take his eyes off of his partner’s face wasn’t helpful either. Eventually he managed to get it undone though and scoop out a fair amount.

“Turn around.” Yamato shuddered again at the command in his voice, unable to do as he was asked until Kakashi’s hand released him. He turned to face the brick wall and before he could even bring his hands up to support himself Kakashi was on him again, reaching around to stroke his cock while at the same time drawing two slick fingers in circles around his entrance. His palms slammed in to the wall as he hissed in pleasure, unsure if he wanted to move forward or push back. 

Kakashi grinned wildly to himself as he slipped the first finger inside, ducking his head to press kisses along the back facing him. He moved in and out slowly, spreading the ointment around as much as he could to smooth the way before adding a second. When Yamato whined and bucked he added a third, widened his fingers every time he drew them back out, trying to stretch out the area as much as possible. When he felt Yamato’s thighs begin to tremble he made a tight ring with his fist around the younger man’s shaft, staving off his orgasm even as he leaned forward and whispered filthy things in his ear, all the things he’d ever wanted to do to him. Yamato whimpered and curled his fingers against the brick. 

When the trembling had subsided and he was sure the other man was no longer so close to the edge he removed his fingers and caressed the tan cheeks presented before him, simply enjoying the sight for a moment. Then he pulled at his own trousers to loosen them more, allowing the fabric to fall down to his ankles like Yamato’s had. 

“How do you want it, Tenzou?” he asked quietly. “Do you want me to take you slow? To feel every inch of me sliding in and out until we’re both desperate to cum? Or would you like me to take you hard and fast, fuck you until you can’t breathe for screaming my name?” 

Yamato made a garbled noise before panting, “Oh god fuck me, please, just fuck me.” 

Kakashi didn’t reply. He gave his partner one last stroke before removing that hand and using it to steady Yamato’s hips. His other hand took hold of himself and lined up his tip with the stretched hole just waiting to welcome him in. His eyes rolled back as he pressed inside, tight heat surrounding him and lubricated ointment smoothing the way for him to sink deeper until his pelvis was flush with the other man’s backside. With both hands steadying the hips before him now he pulled almost all the way back out and slammed forwards.

The motion forced Tenzou to lock his arms, lest he fall over and hit his head on the wall. It also forced a moan from him, a guttural throaty sound that filled the empty spaces in the dark alley they were occupying. Kakashi echoed the sound, entirely uncaring whether there was anyone to hear them. The only thing that existed for him was the incredible feeling of being buried to the hilt inside Tenzou, fucking him with deep, swift strokes while the younger man whined and rode back against him, his body begging for more when his mouth couldn’t form the words. 

Kakashi dropped his head back and put a little more snap in to his thrusts, trying to find the angle he knew would make his partner see stars. They had only just begun and he was already so close to the edge. He wanted to chase that high but he wanted to bring Yamato over the edge first. He wanted this to be as amazing as possible and he didn’t want to finish first just to leave his partner hanging. 

A smirk flashed briefly across his lips when Yamato suddenly clenched around him and cried out sharply. There it was. That was the spot he’d been looking for. Now that he’d found it he aimed to strike it every time, his arousal rising and twisting as Yamato nearly screamed on every thrust, one hand over his mouth now to muffle the noise. When he felt Yamato’s muscles start to flutter and contract he leaned forward, bringing his hand around to grip his partner’s erection once more and stroke him in time with his movements. Yamato thrashed against him, bucking forward in to his fist and slamming backwards on to his cock, mindlessly chasing his release. Kakashi closed his eyes and held out on his just that little bit longer. 

“ _Shit!_ ” As soon as he felt warm semen spill out over his hand he gave in to his own build up, his hips losing their rhythm as he thrust frantically. He came with his teeth biting down on Yamato’s shoulder, muffling his own shout. They shook and trembled against each other while they rode out their bliss. After a few minutes Kakashi realized that his weight was probably preventing his partner from standing up and he straightened, not pulling out quite yet. Yamato straightened as well, leaning back in to him with an explosive sigh. Kakashi chuckled and nuzzled in to his neck. 

“Well,” he said, “I wasn’t expecting any of that.”

“Mmm,” Yamato hummed in response, seemingly unable to say anything else. Kakashi lifted his now sticky hand up and, over his friend’s shoulder so that he could see, sucked his fingers in to his mouth to lick them clean. The man in his arms made a low, drawn out noise at the sight.

If Yamato had thought Kakashi was done then he was dead wrong. The pale ninja slowly separated them but didn’t allow his partner to move to turn around. Instead he bent him back over against the wall and knelt down behind him, running his tongue up strong tan thighs and collecting the seed slowly dripping down them. He held down the now bucking hips and licked his way inside, humming and grinning as he felt the entrance clenching around his tongue. By the time he stood up he was sure Yamato was fully aroused again. Good. 

“Now that we’ve taken the edge off and I can think a little more clearly,” he said, “how about we move somewhere more comfortable? I have this really nice bed in this really shitty apartment…”

“Sounds perfect,” Yamato managed to gasp out as he shuffled to turn around at last, bringing him in for a kiss.

“I’m going to strip you naked,” he murmured against his partner’s lips, “and run my hands over every inch of you. I’m going to tie you to my bed and take you in my mouth and I won’t let you cum until you beg me for it.”

Yamato whimpered, his legs threatening to buckle.

Kakashi laughed and hitched up his pants, reaching down to retrieve his headband from the ground. He helped Yamato tug his own clothing in to a semblance of order before forming familiar hand signs. The two of them disappeared with a silent flicker, leaving nothing in the alley but a memory in the stones beneath their feet. 


End file.
